Uchiha Saga Loved or Loveless?
by ChibiYuuki
Summary: Sequel to USTTU. "So why do we have to be chained together?" "To see if the ninja of this generation are loved or loveless or course.That's why you have to be chain together for a whole year." Are they loved or loveless? READ USTTU FIRST.
1. Announcement!

**ANNOUCEMENT : I'M BACK (KINDA)**

So hello there everyone! It's been awhile ^^;; A few years actually haha. Sorry sorry about that. So much has changed it's a bi overwhelming and I must learn how everything works now. Anyways I'm just here to say that I will be back to writing however I will be re-writing these fanfics because _oh my god_. How did you guys like these fics? I got really bored one day and I showed my best friend these and we ended up laughing at all the horrible spelling mistakes and the grammar and just everything was so - _ew_. So I'm rewriting the Uchiha Saga and possibly Mute if I'm up for it. I wrote those probably I don't know.. Fourth or fifth grade haha and I know I can do so much better now. Yuuki was such a Mary-Sue in both series and I don't want her to be portrayed the way I portrayed her. The chapters were so short and choppy and the plot was more like a way for me to satisfy my OTP needs. ETC. Oh this sounds so awkward haha. So.. Yeah I'll be back. I don't know when because I'm still in the process of planning everything out and figuring out all the details for the Uchiha Saga. I am for sure re writing that because that's the work I want to be known as my main series. As for Mute, I don't have any ideas as of now.

Regarding the Uchiha Saga as of now I'm thinking about making it a at least three part trilogy but I'm contemplating on a fourth part. There's the new prequel I never got the chance to screw up, The Third Uchiha (which I screwed up) and Loved and Loveless ( which is probably going to go under a title change which I also screwed up) confirmed for the Uchiha Saga. I'm still deciding if I should just cram the prequel in with the Third Uchiha or make it as a different story but I'm not sure and I would love you hear your opinion on this topic. I've also been tapping into my artistic side and have decided to make a deviant art account when the time comes where I'm satisfied with my skills. I'll draw out scenes and maybe short little comics of a scene from a chapter. This is going off track.

Might as well continue going off track then HAHA. Also I've decided to make a doujinshi (fan comic) but I might also write that out in fanfic form so I can pace myself when drawing pages. It's a modern AU high school plotline centered around Yuuki and what happens when the Sand siblings transfer to Konoha High and much more! It's a little bit of everything I guess but if I were to write it out I feel as though it would be very cliché and whatnot because it's filled with all my romantic ideas kekeke.

Umm okay I think I've covered everything I wanted to say. I really hope I didn't forget anything because it'll be awkward to come with another announcement ^^;; But yeah so I'll be back soon (perhaps in a few months) and I hope you'll all support me. I hope you'll enjoy joining Yuuki and her struggles (again if you already have read the current/original Uchiha Saga) in a new and improved fic. I'll check for messages if you have anything to say and whatnot. Thank you all so much for your support. I'll be back, ja ne!


	2. Officially Back!

Return!

Hi everyone! I'm officially back! I have finally started writing out the Uchiha Saga which has just been uploaded. To clarify this part is the very first part of the series so basically a prequel. I hope you don't mind starting all the way from the beginning with Yuki's birth. More information can be found when you check it out. For now I will not delete the two parts of the Uchiha Saga I have as of now since they are my 'guides' with the plotline and I can always go back to look at them for planning purposes. There has been a lot of change, mainly with Yuki's character but I hope you all still find her likable and enjoy watching her develop and grow. Ah without further ado I present to you the : Uchiha Saga.

Link here: s/9308324/1/Uchiha-Saga


	3. Piliot

A/n part 2 of the Uchiha Saga. If you have not read the first one please read that first or it will be very confusing. I do not own Naruto.

Yuki Sasuke, and Gaara walked to the hokage's office. "I wonder what she wants us for ne nii-san?" Yuki asked

"how would I know? Let's just hurry up and get this over with." he mumbled

"I don't really mind, maybe this has something to do with the elders letting me stay here for a year." Gaara said

Sasuke stopped waling. "you're staying here for a year?" he asked

"yeah the elders said I was staying here I n Konoha for a year or so, Temari too." Gaara replied

Sasuke continued to walk. "But not In our house right?"

"no, I'm staying at your place." Gaara corrected.

Sasuke would have beat the crap out of Gaara but they had reached the hokage office. Finding Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, and Tenten.

"Well now that everyone is here, I would like to announcer something important." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Some of the elders believe that your generation of ninja are not very, loved shall I say. So we made a bet, you will be chained together in pairs for a year."

"Nani?" everyone exclaimed In unison.

Tsunade ignored they're shock and continued." The pairs are..' She grabbed a nearby scroll. "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji and Tenten, Sai and Yamanaka Ino , Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Yuki." Tsunade closed the scroll and took out 6 chains. "Take as if it is a mission , when the year is over you will get a mission fee for this S-rank mission."

Each of the pairs walked up to Tsunade as she chained them together.

"Now go on." Tsunade said shooing the chained pairs out of the room.

Gaara started to walk out of the room but the other end of the chain didn't budge. "Yuki, let's go."

Yuki turned back and looked at him. "oh yeah, I forgot." She scratched the back of her head nervously with her free hand.

Yuki and Gaara were the last to leave the hokage office. Only to find the other chain pairs waiting for them.

"now that I think about, how are suppose to shower and stuff?" Yuki asked Everyone. sulked at this.

"Does this also mean we have to sleep in the same bed? I mean the chains are too short to have someone sleep on the floor and one on the bed."

When Yuki said that Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto and Gaara. With that day one began for the chained pairs.

A/n I'm so excited for this part. I hope that this is probably going to be the longest part of the series. As you can see Uchiha Saga; Loved or Loveless won the poll. So rate and review please.


	4. First Day

A/n next chapter, the chained pairs first day!  
I do not own Naruto

* * *

Yuki, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into the Uchiha siblings house. Only to be greeted by Itachi, who had his arms crossed into front of his chest, and his eyebrow raised. "What going on here?" His eye trailing the chains locked on to their wrist.

"Well, Tsunade- sama said this is gonna be a mission." Yuki said nervously

"What kind of mission would you need to be chained together for?" Itachi questioned

"An S-rank mission?' Sakura added

"I didn't ask what rank." Itachi sighed

"For a bet that Tsunade made with the elders." Gaara muttered

"you know what I'll just ask her myself." Itachi started to walk out the door. "How long is is this 'mission' of being chained together last?" he asked while sliding into his shoes

"a year." Sasuke mumbled and they all heard the door slam.

* * *

Itachi barged into the hokage office. "Why do I find my siblings being chained together with their friends? On the way here I saw the Hyugas with the case, the Nara boy too."

"Well since you probably won't tell them and because I trust you. The elders and I have made a bet."

"Yeah I know that, so one behalf of the Konoha ninja you chained together. Why do they have to be chained together?" Itachi interrupted rudely.

"well to see if they're loved or loveless of course." Tsunade replied

"What do you mean, be more specific about this bet you made." Itachi sat down on the nearest chair

"Well the elders believe that love is not important to a ninja, yet as an example because you Uchiha siblings love each other, you siblings are able to work better together in battle. They also believe that the 'ice cubes' can't not love, they think all ninjas don't love. So I made a bet with them, if we were to chain them up in pair, just to see if they can fall in love for the year they are chain together." Tsunade explained

"What happens if they don't?" Itachi asked, since he know about how Tsunade always loses her bets.

"Then I will lose my place as hokage."

"But what does Gaara have to do with this?"

"The Suna elders area also apart of this bet, and Gaara is one of the 'ice cubes'."

"I see, but you expect them to fall in love with each other by being chained together for a year?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of Sasuke's feelings towards Sakura, Neji 's feelings towards Tenten, Hinata's feeling towards Naruto, Ino's feeling towards Sai and Shikamaru's feeling towards Temari."

"What about Yuki and Gaara?"

"That I'm not sure of." Tsunade lied

"And you told them this was an S-rank mission because?"

"Well i know, Neji, Sasuke, and maybe the other boys, their excuse is that their only willingly doing this because of the mission fee."

Itachi smirked. "I'll bet with you that you will win the bet."

"Oh? What will I get?"

"I'll buy you some sake."

"Deal!" Tsunade exclaimed

* * *

Yuki tried her best to cook, it's hard to cook when your left hand is chained to someone who has no cooking experience. So she decided to cook something simple for dinner, ramen noodles.

"Ramen? Ramen Yuki?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I'd like to see you try to cook a fancy meal for 5 people when your chained to someone." Yuki snapped

Sasuke shut up at that comment. To be honest he never rally was a cook himself. He was on a diet of tomatoes for year until Yuki came by and started cooking. Sakura giggled at the siblings. Itachi walked into the kitchen and said nothing about his visit to Tsunade's office. Yuki and Gaara washed the dishes while Sasuke and Sakura went up to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-kun? How are we suppose to shower?" Sakura asked blushing

Sasuke stopped walking up the stairs and pulled Sakura back downstairs. "Do we have any screen wall thingies?" Sasuke asked

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Thingies?"

"Those screen walled that fold." Sasuke muttered blushing a light tint of pink.

"I don't know go asked Itachi, he's in the living room." Yuki pointed towards the couch to where Itachi raven hair was

"Itachi do we have any screen walls?"

"Yeah, they're in our parents room, In one of the closets." Itachi replied not turning around

Sasuke ran up to Mikoto's and Fugaku's room pulling Sakura with him. Rapidly grabbed a screen and ran back up to his room. He sighed. "There you go, you can shower first." he turned around after setting up the screen. Sasuke grabbed a stool and put it on the other side of the screen and sat down, his back towards Sakura. Sakura went on the other side of the screen and began to undress.

Mean while the same thing was happening with Yuki and Gaara. Yuki stepped into the shower while she shower she could help but peek at Gaara. To see if he was peeping secretly. Every time she check his eyes were on something like the ground, the ceiling,

Gaara's POV

_Inner I swear to god, If you don't shut up right now I'll will kill the both of us!_

_**Aw c'mon man! You know you wanna peek!**_

_Do not!_

_**Do too! Just admit it **_

_No I don't_

_**Yes you do!**_

_No! now shut up._

_**Aw c'mon just one little peek and I'll shut up**_

_No_

Suddenly I heard the shower door slid open and Yuki walked out from behind the screen, I could hear her wrapping a white towel around her body and then she walked out from behind the screen on to my side. There she was, wrapped in a pure white towel, her raven hair flowing around her. She was beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess.

* * *

Yuki POV

_Why is Gaara staring at me like that? _"Uh Gaara-kun?" I gently placed my hand on his shoulder shaking him a bit

He seemed to get out of his thought or whatever he was thinking. "Yeah/"

"It's your turn." I said flatly

"Oh yeah.." he mumbled and went on the other side of the screen. I could hear him toss his clothes on the ground while my back faced him. Heard him turn the water on. I sighed, this was going to be troublesome. Wow. Now I sound like Shikamaru. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm not sure if I can hide it any longer. Maybe if I told Tsunade then I wouldn't have to be chained to Gaara, and then he wouldn't find out about it. It's my reminder, that I just can't be with him.

_**But you should spend your days with him as long as you can! You shouldn't give him up because of it! My inner shouted**_

Upon hearing the voice, I sulked. _No inner, no matter how much I want to, I can't be with him. It would hurt him too much if he found out about it. I don't want him to be hurt because of me. He shouldn't have fallen in love with me, I shouldn't have either, but I just couldn't stop myself. From falling in love with him._

* * *

Normal POV

Yuki and Gaara changed into their pajamas in an awkward silence. When both done, both were somewhat shocked at what each other was wearing

Yuki was wearing white shorts covering half of her thigh and a navy blue tank top that showed off her well toned stomach. While Gaara was just wearing shorts the was an inch below his knee and was shirtless.

Yuki blushed a bit, while Gaara looked in a different direction. In silence the two walked over to Yuki's new twin size bed.

"Wasn't this queen size before?" Gaara asked.

Yuki scratched the back of her head with her free hand. "Yeah, I wonder what happened to it.." Yuki mumbled.

Yuki and Gaara slipped into the bed with Gaara awkwardly. Both squished together due to the small bed, with barely any space to move around. Plus with their chains they were kind of glued together. Yet somehow the pair fell asleep.

Meanwhile Itachi was watching them through a small crack on the door, then went to Sasuke's room.

* * *

Itachi POV

Those two would never guess it was me who switched their beds. Besides those two don't need queen size beds, before it was just one of them in each bed and they had a lot of space. I started to walk away slowly and quietly. I'm gonna have to start praying this is going to be one of the bets Tsunade will win. I don't really mind Yuki dating right now at her age, she's a big girl now and I trust her. Just as long as she doesn't have her first kiss until she's 20 then I'm good. I walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/n Sneaky Itachi, trying to help Tsunade win her bet. No details for some perverts that could be reading this. If that offended you, it was a joke. Anyway, I'll try to update everyday, might not happen for this weekk and next week due to school and might not happen during summer . Due to my anime hater cousins, but anyway rate and reivew.


	5. You're Lying

A/n second day! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yuki POV

I awoke only to find that Gaara was still sleeping. _I guess I can't really move. _I looked at the chain between us, and sighed. I was about to lay down again, until I saw how peaceful his face was. Gently I put my hand on his cheek. "I wonder if I can pull myself to do it.." I whispered quietly. Whenever me and my inner talked about it, we would refer to it as it because, I just rather not talk about it. I hate having it, I've seen what it's done to Itachi. Suddenly Gaara began to roll around and I removed my hand quickly as his eye opened.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun." I said casually.

"Yeah." he groaned and started to walk towards the bathroom, forgetting that we were chained together he pulled me off the bed with a thud. He ran over to me. "I'm sorry Yuki, I forgot about the chains. " and he helped me up

I smiled at him. "I'm okay, and you're forgiven."

* * *

Sasuke POV

I sighed as I felt my arm being tugged and pulled around. Sakura was changing on the other side of the screen and for a while everything was going okay, but now my arm were starting to hurt from all the tugging.

"Sakura would you stop tugging my arm? It's getting annoying." I muttered

"I'm trying to Sasuke but it's kinda hard to -" She lowered her voice at the last part , and I became curious. I couldn't help but notice that after the truth or dare at the party, she never used kun in my name anymore. Was what I said that hurtful?

"Kind of hard to what, Sakura?" I asked, all I heard was very quiet mumbling.

"just don't ask Sasuke." Sakura replied

"no I'm serious, my arm is in a lot of pain right now? Do you need help with something?"

"um..but if I ask you for help, promise you won't laugh."

I sighed. "I promise, if you want I won't say anything about it."

"Don't try anything funny either, because you need to get on this side of the screen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" I walked over there only to find Sakura blushing and half naked with her hands over her chest.

"I can't really put my bra on with one hand." she mumbled blushing and turned her back towards me.

I blushed the instant she turned around. Next time I'm not gonna complain.

* * *

Yuki POV

I jumped when I felt arms around me. Only to find that those arms belonged to Gaara. I felt him place his chin on the top of my head. I could see his face in the mirror , he seemed, depressed about something .

"you're hiding something from me Yuki. What are you hiding?" he asked

I froze completely. "Nothing." I stuttered he can't find out about it, it would hurt him too much.

"You're lying." he said an removed his arms to look at me. He bent down a bit to my level. "just tell me Yuki, I won't get mad."

"I'm not hiding anything." I lied

He put his face closer to mine. "I can tell you're lying Yuki. Don't make me force it out of you."

I paused and bit my lip. Should I just tell him? No, he should let me be a burden to him.. I don't want him to feel the pain because of me. But then kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

Itachi POV

Jeez, what's taking those kids so long. I'm hungry and Yuki and Sakura are the only ones that can cook. I sighed and finally they all came out. "You guys took forever so we're going out to eat." I said quickly and we went to a dango store.

"Itachi you know I don't like sweets." Sasuke grumbled

I looked at him. "Does Yuki need to shove dango in your mouth?" I asked and Sasuke shook his head "I thought so." I looked at Yuki, she seemed the same. Yet different at the same time, she doesn't seem as joyful.

"Tachi, why ya staring at us?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I mumbled and sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/n it's short but it's starting to get hard for me to update. Please tell me what you think through reviews. Rate and review. Next chapter will skip a few days and won't be updated until June 9. It's a special day. Do ya know what it is? ;)


	6. Itachi's Birthday

A/n Guess what this chapter's gonna be about? Day skip, day 9 of being chained together

* * *

Yuki cracked an egg as quietly as she could while Gaara threw the shell away. "Uh Yuki, why are we doing this quietly, Itachi left already."

Yuki paused. "Oh yeah.." and cracked a third egg normally

. "Why couldn't you just buy a cake?" Gaara asked "It would give you more time to decorate."

"one, Sasuke and Sakura are decorating and two," she paused. "Oka-san use to make cakes for our birthdays. I miss having that feeling, knowing that oka-san put her heart into that cake."

Gaara wished he hadn't asked that question because for the rest of the cake making it was quiet. All the way until they started to frost the cake. "I thought Itachi didn't like sweets." Gaara said smiling a bit

"That's why the frosting has no sugar, I don't really like it but it's Itachi birthday." she replied not looking up at him.

Gaara decided to see if this one action would make her look at him. He stuck his finger in the batter with frosting and it id catch her attention but she didn't look up. Gaara sighed and gave up for a bit but Yuki looked up at him, but not making eye contact. "Are you okay Gaara?"

He couldn't help but notice for the past few days she didn't use kun after his name and he was pretty sure Sasuke could notice it too, since she doesn't call him Sasu-chan that much. "I was about to ask you that."

Yuki bit her lip and tried to ignore it by writing Happy Birthday Itachi on the cake." It's nothing." she gulp and felt a tickling feeling in her throat. She shoved down a spoon of frosting when she knew she couldn't stop the cough, trying to make it look like it was the frosting that made her cough. Gaara put a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Yuki?" he asked he took a step towards her , but she took a step back.

"I'm okay, let's just finish this cake first." she muttered while she made a clone that ran up to the bathroom. The clone took a wash cloth made a bundle and put a pill in the center, ran back down gave it to Yuki ad disappeared. Yuki quickly put the washcloth to her mouth pulling the pill in her mouth with her tongue, and pretended to rub frosting from her mouth. She let out a sigh when they finished the cake. "Do you wanna do the decorating? Sasuke and Sakura aren't back yet and the party is going to start in two hours."

Gaara nodded in agreement, maybe now Yuki would tell him. He stopped hwne they reached the living room, where the party would be held. "Yuki, I can tell something is wrong. Just tell me, I won't get mad at you." he stood close to her caressing her face

"I don't know what you're talking about Gaara."

"You're making it obvious, whenever you lie your eyebrow twitches ever so slightly." he mumbled pointing at her eyebrow, in which was indeed twitching

"My eyebrow does not twitch when I lie!" Yuki snapped blushing a bit

"What's it doing right now then?" Gaara asked

Then Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room. "Uh what are you two doing?" Sakura asked and Sasuke put an overprotective brother look when he saw how close Gaara and Yuki were standing.

Gaara pulled Yuki over to the other pair "Sasuke right? Yuki's eyebrow twitches when she lies?" Gaara asked

Sasuke didn't notice Yuki making contact as if telling him to lie and just said. "Yeah, it's been like that since she was born."

Yuki slapped her forehead. "Baka nii-san."

Gaara turned back to her. "There's your proof."

"Anyway, can we decorate for Itachi's birthday now?" Yuki asked, changing the subject.

"I almost forgot." Sasuke mumbled and began decorating, so did Yuki and Gaara but the pair left soon to get everyone else, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke helped Sakura on a ladder to help put a paper lantern up. Everything was going great until this one last lantern. Sakura clumsily slipped and fell right on top of Sasuke. A tint of red appeared on Sakura's face and a light pink on Sasuke's.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered

Sasuke consciously kissed Sakura and the kiss became a make out session. Sadly the moment ended when they were almost caught by their group of friends.

"Ano, Sakura why's your hair messy?"

"Because being her annoying clumsy self she fell down while putting up decorations." Sasuke replied for Sakura, whose hair was already messy and nobody was able to tell.

Everyone shrugged and Yuki brought out the cake on a table. "Quickly, I sense Itachi coming home, Hide!" Yuki turned off the lights and hid with Gaara behind a shelf. The instant they heard Itachi walk into the dark living room, they all jumped out but nobody was near the light switch and nobody turned the lights on.

"Um, nii-san, will you turn on the lights?" Yuki asked

Itachi flicked the light switch on and raised an eyebrow until he saw the cake with big red letters, Happy Birthday Itachi. He smiled, and hugged Yuki while Gaara awkwardly stood there. Itachi didn't even bother for them to sing and cut a piece of cake out and took a big bite.

"It taste just like oka-san's cake." Itachi mumble his eyes saddening a bit yet he felt happy inside.

* * *

After everyone left, Sasuke Sakura, Yuki and Gaara went to sleep. Itachi sat in the living room staring at the moon, until one of Yuki's clones appeared behind him.

"Imouto.." Itachi muttered

"You didn't really seem to have a happy birthday." Yuki said , sitting besides him.

"I was just think about Shisui, mother and father. How we would celebrate our birthdays.." Itachi replied sadly "I feel like you're hiding something too."

Yuk bit her lip. "it's nothing to worry about. I bet ka-chan and to-san and Shisui-nii are celebrating up there."

Itachi chuckled a little and ruffled Yuki's raven hair. "maybe, just maybe they are.. But still what are you hiding?" The clone disappeared the instant Itachi finished the sentence and Itachi smile while running his hand through his raven hair. "That Imouto, I'll get it out of her soon."

* * *

A/n It seemed kinda short to me but I've been busy with tests and crap. But anyway, if I haven't told you this yet, PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES FIRST OR THIS WILL MAKE ALMOST NO SENSE TO YOU. It just feels like there are people skipping the first one and reading this one. Anyway, happy birthday to Itachi who is now …22 I think? Please correct me if I'm wrong. Does anyone know how old Shisui was? Rate and review.


	7. Scream Sakura!

A/n Day 12, just follow the date. I do not own Naruto

* * *

Yuki woke up only to find familiar arms around her. She blink when Gaara groan and tightened his grip. She didn't know what to do; push him away or stay this way. She shivered a bit when she felt Gaara's breathing on her neck. Finally she made her choice when she felt a cough coming up. "Gaara?" She turned around trying to free herself from his grip. True her could have done it easily but this was a rare case where Gaara was stronger than her. Sighing, she turned around to face Gaara. She paused. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up, her onyx eyes softened, but she shook him gently with her free hand. His turquoise eyes flickered opened and he flushed when he saw his arms around Yuki's waist, and how close their faces were.

"Sorry about it Yuki…I had a weird dream." he sat up and quickly added. "Don't worry you were in it but it wasn't a dirty dream or anything like that." he added quickly.

Yuki blushed a deep shade of red. She stay silent and tried to act cold, yet somewhat friendly so Gaara wouldn't suspect anything like how he was now. Awkwardly the chained pair walked to the bath with their usual routine.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura decided to do things a little differently, instead of taking turns changing the two decided to change at the same time, on different sides of the screen. Sasuke growled a bit when he was putting on his shirt, as he felt Sakura's part of the chain pull his arm somewhere else. Sasuke yank his side of the chain roughly as revenge, and Sakura's arms was yanked as her was putting on her skirt. The two constantly pulled on their side of the chain until, the screen fell over. Sakura screamed and Sasuke turned away a minute later after staring at Sakura. She was half naked but so was he, he only had his shirt around his neck and his dark blue boxers on, Sakura the other hand only had her shirt partially on which let him see some on her underwear, and a matching bra. Sasuke finally got himself to turn away without getting a nose bleed, and even thou Sakura was screaming, it was to stop the nosebleed.

* * *

Yuki pause as she brushed her hair while Gaara did the same with his toothbrush, when they heard a scream. They two looked at each other before running to Sasuke's room, they stood outside the bathroom door.

Itachi joined met them at the door, panicking a bit, but kept his face clam.

"Nii-san, you're not raping Sakura are you?" Yuki asked

"No!" Sasuke shouted at the door, plugging his ears while Sakura continued to scream.

"Then why is Sakura screaming, don't tell that's you screaming Uchiha." Gaara added

"We're not doing anything, the screen fell down for the love of god while we were chaining!" Sakura yelled, fianally stopped screaming. Sasuke could have swore he was about to get an ear bleed. Even when Sakura stopped screaming, and the door opened, he could have swore Sakura's screaming was echoing in his head. Along with pictures of her half naked flashing in his head due to his inner.

"Jeez Sasuke, you guys didn't have to act so childish about a simple yank." Itachi sighed, after hearing Sakura explain what had happened. He slapped his forehead and felt a headache coming.

"It wasn't my fault." Sasuke mumbled, his face his in hands.

"whatever Sasuke." Yuki and Gaara said in unison.

* * *

Yuki POV

I couldn't help but wonder if what had happened was an accident or just fate. I giggled as Gaara and I walked around the Uchiha compound. Going to a nearby pond we had, the pond where oto-san had taught all of us fire style jutsus. Why I felt like coming here, I had no idea. Why hadn't I gone to Tsunade like I had planed? It was all because of him. I turned and looked at Gaara who had his eyes closed, off in his own little world. I wonder if my plan would even work. Oka-san always told me when I was little; When you love someone you can never forget them, you can sacrifice everything for them. She always told me more and more about love. Can I forget Gaara? No, not matter how much I tried, no matter how cold I try to be towards him, I can't forget him. I can't forget my feelings for him, I love him too much, for him to be forgotten. He shouldn't suffer for me, he shouldn't have fallen in love with me. Is God just playing with me? Or was this meant to be? For me to have it, fall in love, only to let him go? Kami-sama is just playing with my life. First everyone important to me dies, then I it gets even worse, to make it worse, he's fallen in love with me and I've fallen for him. Maybe I should go to Tsunade-sama. He shouldn't have a love for me. For him to have feelings for me, it would be a twisted love, and I can't let that happen. No matter how much I love him, it's about time to let him go…

* * *

Gaara POV

I pretended to be off in my own little world. Why is Yuki pushing me away? Why is she colder towards me, in fact it feels like she's trying to push me towards Matsuri, instead of her. But why would she do that? I sighed, and thought about it for a moment. Is it because I'm a monster? She's an Angel, I'm a monster. An angel like her doesn't deserve to be with a cruel selfish monster like me. Or is it because of something else? I've asked her this already but it wouldn't be strange for me to ask again.

"Yuki?" I hesitated and opened my eyes she was looking at me already, with those onyx eyes.

She gave me that smile I loved so much, "something wrong Gaara?"

It bothered me a bit how she hadn't used kun on my name but I push that aside. "I know I've asked you this before but it is because I use to be a jinchuriki that you're pushing me away?

She paused a bit her lip ever so slightly. "No, like I said because jinchuriki are human. They shouldn't be treated differently, they aren't weapons."

Gaara sighed and paused before asking this question, fearing that it would anger Yuki, "Then why ar eyou pushing me away?" I asked

She seemed shocked. "I'm not pushing you away Gaara."

I scooted closer to her. And smirked. "your eyebrow is twitching again." I pointed to it with my index finger and she blushed "Look me in the eye, and tell me you aren't pushing me away."

She turned away but turned back around. She looked me in the eye. "I'm not pushing you away Gaara." she said her voice firm. I still couldn't her but notice the slight twitch.

I decided not to push it anymore. "Okay then." I hugged her, just to test something. She hugged me back, shocking me a bit. I moved away and kissed her. This time after a few seconds her pushed me away. I stayed silent. She is hiding something from me I know it.

* * *

Yuki POV

Gaara kissed me I wanted time to just freeze, for it to be just the two of us and stay like that forever. But I pushed him away. I have to get use to not touching him, I just have to or I won't be able to do it. I won't be able to forget him and I won't be able to put my plan into motion.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuki dipped her feet into the water slashing water around. Until Gaara pulled on the other end of the chain.

"We should get going, Sasuke and Itachi are probably worried about you."

Yuki nodded and the two walked back home.

* * *

A/n Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was at my anime hater cousin house. But tell me what you think so far? Can anyone guess what Yuki's plan is? What does Tsunade have to do with it? Next chapter should be up soon. Rate and review please.


	8. I did not know that!

A/n Day 16

* * *

All chained together, the group sat at the dango shop while everyone stared at them. Neji and Sasuke, not being able to take it anymore, scared everyone off with their death glares.

"Now that everyone is gone," Neji cleared his throat, "what was it that you wanted to say Yuki?" he asked, everyone turned to the Uchiha girl.

"Oh, well I just thought you all should know that if you wanna talk to someone privately without the person being chained to you hearing, you guys did realize you could make a shadow clone." Yuki turned around while everyone around her, besides Gaara and Neji, everyone else had a shocked face on.

"I did not know that." Naruto admitted, his blue eyes still wide.

"I knew that, at night when Naruto and Hinata are sleeping a make a clone to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything funny." Neji said causally.

Naruto turned to Neji, "I did not know that either!"

Neji took a sip of tea, "Luckily you haven't done anything yet." Naruto let out a sigh. "but if you do," Neji glared at him with his Byakugan activated for a second, "I'll kill you."

Naruto cringed in fear. "Hina-chan, you have a scary cousin." Naruto whispered

"I heard that." Neji mumbled in an annoyed tone.

Naruto hid himself behind Hinata. Yuki giggled. " Neji, you don't have to kill him, only do so if he rapes Hinata or something like that."

Naruto came out from behind Hinata. "Wait why did you even tell us this anyway?" Naruto asked changing the subject before Neji could do anything.

Yuki paused. "oh I just thought we should hang out like the old times, ya know kind of like a girls night out?" Yuki chuckled nervously.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. Yuki was the tomboy of them all, yet she wanted a girls night out? However knowing how scary Yuki can be, they pushed it aside.

"Uhh sure, I guess?" Temari muttered.

Yuki sensing the tense aura, tugged on Sasuke's hair. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

"Nothing. Bored." Yuki gave Sasuke a mischievous smirk when he turned away. "Sasuke? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Nii-san, Nii-san, Onii-chan, Baka, Baka,-"

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled, annoyed.

Yuki make a protective circle with her hands around Sasuke's ear. "You lost the game." Yet she said it load enough for everyone to hear.

Sasuke sighed and slumped down in his seat. "How can you be so tiny, and be so annoying?" he closed his eyes and put his fingers on his temples.

Yuki took a bite of dango. "It's my job."

Sasuke sighed again and put his face in his hands.

Neji smirked. "I'm glad Hinata isn't like that." but the instant he said that, Yuki had appeared behind him with Gaara on the other end turning away.

"Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Blindy, Blindy, Neji, Neji, Hyuga, Hyuga, Baka Hyuga, Hyuga,-"

Yuki continued and surprisingly Neji lasted a few seconds longer than Sasuke did. "What?"

Yuki smiled. "You lost the game but at least you beat Sasuke!" Yuki continued to go around and annoy all the guys except fro Naruto and Gaara. Gaara being dragged around couldn't help but smile at Yuki's behavior.

* * *

Yuki, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the Uchiha house and Sasuke sighed. Each chained pair went on with their normal schedule for baths. Yuki and Gaara's on the other hand went a little different for the night. Gaara couldn't help but be suspicious of Yuki's cheery personality appearing again, while in the past few days Yuki had been cold. Yuki came out from the other side of the screen in baby blue silk shorts and tank top, suddenly Yuki ran into her room, turned off the lights, shoved Gaara on the bed, and put her head on his bare chest. "Night." she whispered quickly.

Gaara however, sat up and looked at Yuki. "Are you okay?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, playing dumb. "Yeah, why is my face green?"

"No, it's just..you're acting differently." Gaara said slowly

"Oh I was just grumpy about something, that's all."

Gaara hugged Yuki tightly. "Well, I'm glad you're just back to normal." he kissed the top of her head affectionately. Gaara put his arm around Yuki's waist and laid back down on the bed, with Yuki's head on his chest. However when Gaara closed his eyes, he didn't see Yuki's onyx eyes sadden.

* * *

A/n Sorry for the long wait, for now most of the chapters will just kind of be random events during their chained days. Next chapter I'll try to put up soon. Rate and review please. Oh and I just decided to put Yuki annoying everyone because of this video on you tube, Itachi's Life in 5 minutes, it's pretty funny, check it out if you're bored.


	9. Memory Suppression

A/n Day 28 of being chained.

* * *

Yuki's clone ran to the Hyuga compound, greeted by Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan!" she hugged the girl.

Hanabi hugged Yuki back but didn't say anything. Yuki feeling the tense air around them as they went to Hinata's room said, "You kids keep growing up so fast, your so tall now." Hanabi turned to look at her but was silent. Yuki sulked into Hinata's room, seeing all the other girl's clones. "Oi Hinata-chan, what's going on with Hanabi?" she asked.

"I have no idea actually, she just came home yesterday like that, she didn't tell me or Neji anything." Hinata replied

Yuki slumped down into a seat. "Putting Hanabi aside for now, what did you guys want me for?" Yuki asked. Yuki suddenly saw Naruto next to Hinata, and their hands chained together, she was going to ask why Naruto was here but decided not too.

"Yuki-chan, is something going on?" Naruto asked, his face serious

Yuki paused and bit her lip ever so slightly. "Nothing, why does everyone keep asking me that.?"

All the girls looked at Naruto. "Well, Naruto and Hinata, noticed something." Sakura replied. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Remember that one day when we tried to train, even while being chained and you were fighting Neji and Tenten?" Sakura asked

"Yes, that was awhile ago, what does that have to do with me?" Yuki asked

Temari was about to say something until Naruto interrupted her. "All your punches, kicks, jutsus, everything you do in battle, not only has gotten just a bit weaker, but also a bit slower. " Naruto stated. "However near the end of the battle , everything seemed to be normal again, except the fact you seemed to be in pain, a lot of pain."

" Also I saw you put something in your mouth, I'm the only one that noticed that luckily too." Hinata added, she stood up, walked towards Yuki and bent down on the floor.. "I know you're hiding something, I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember, and I know you're hiding something, that you don't want Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara to know. But I'm worried about you, Yuki-chan." Hinata's lavender eyes welled up with tears. "Just tell us, Yuki, we promised we won't tell anyone…"

Temari crossed her arms. "I'm surprised your brothers didn't say anything about it, in fact, I don't think they even noticed. We're lucky Sakura punches Naruto so much, that he knows about punches and kick, and how Hinata knows you more than anyone in the world besides your family."

Yuki bit her lip and her onyx eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do anymore…" She slumped off of the bed and her head landed softly on Hinata's shoulder. "I love them too much…" Yuki began to sob. " II don't want them to know…it would just hurt them too much…"

"But if you hide, when they find out it would just hurt them even more Yuki. Just tell us and we promise we won't tell them." Tenten looked at Yuki with concerned eyes.

Yuki sniffled and looked up with puffy eyes. "Naruto was right…I was in a lot of pain but I was just scared Sasuke would notice…." Naruto put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "I'll tell you all, but you have to promise me, that you'll help me with something…no mater how much you won't like the idea, you have to help me with this." Everyone hesitated but nodded. Yuki sighed. "what do you know about memory suppression?"

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples with her index finger. "Why do all the Uchihas's lives have to be so…complicated and depressing.." she sighed, in front of her was another of Yuki's clones.

Yuki bit her lip. "Based on what I just told you…how much longer do you think I have?" Yuki blinked

Tsunade hesitated. " Maybe a few months after a year. That's just a guess though ."

Yuki's onyx eyes saddened. "Then…how long do you think it would take to learn memory suppression?"

* * *

A/n It's kind of short but I think I need to plan something out and ask myself some stuff. Sorry for the very long wait. I've been busy and crap with my cousins open house, cleaning a cooking and such and haven't been home for a few days. Next chapter, I'll try to update this week. Key word TRY. i don't reall yknow why i added the Hanabi bit, but i think i'll do something with that later on in the review and rate.


	10. Confess

A/n One months and 3 days

* * *

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. "What do you need to know about-" Sakura began until it hit her. She realized what Yuki was going to do. What Yuki wanted to do. "Don't tell you're planning on…" Sakura paused, the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

Yuki stared at her blankly and stayed silent, "It's for his own good."

"But why? If you love him so much..then why?"

"Simple, because of it. Because of it, when the day comes….he'll suffer because of me. I'll be his burden. I don't want him to be depressed because of someone like me.." Yuki replied

"What's it? You always refer to that thing that's making you do this as it but what is it?" Temari questioned.

Yuki sighed. "Fine I'll explain, however," she glared at everyone in the room with the famous Uchiha death glare, chills went up everyone's spine. "Whatever is talked about in this room, is just for everyone here, and for nobody else. If it does, I will kill myself."

Everyone gulped and nodded before Yuki continued.

* * *

Tsunade gave Yuki a concerned look before sighing. "Well for the average ninja, it would take maybe a year or so-"

"I don't have the much time though." Yuki interrupted

"I wasn't finished." Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying it would take an average ninja a year or so. However for you, knowing your skills and such, it would take maybe a few weeks."

"That's good, I guess."

"However, in your condition right now," Tsunade continued, which made Yuki's eyes sadden. " around 6 to 5 months."

Yuki's brow furrowed. "Is there a way to make that process quicker?"

Tsunade hesitated. "Actually, even in your condition you could learn memory suppression within a few weeks but.." Tsunade paused, "It would make your condition worse and possibly more noticeable."

"It's worth it. What time should I come by?"Yuki asked

"Whenever you want." Tsunade replied, Yuki's clone was about to disappeared but then, "Don't forget what you promised me Uchiha."

Yuki smiled. "Of course, that's the only reason you agreed too this." she smirked before disappearing.

* * *

Hinata looked at her childhood friend with tear filled eyes. "Why? Why?" She hugged Yuki tightly.

Yuki's onyx eyes stared at the ground sadly. "I don't know why..maybe it's just fate…"

"But why did it have to be you?" Hinata suddenly shouted

Naruto had a concerned look n his face and tried to calm Hinata down, even though he too was shocked and a little angry. Even Temari was crying, all the girls came up and hugged Yuki.

"It's all going to be okay Yuki, we'll find a way and then -" Tenten began but Yuki stopped her.

"I tried everything already Tenten, the only reason I'm still living is because of-" Yuki bit her lip an suddenly began to cry but then everyone's clones disappeared into smoke.

* * *

A/n I have to confess something, while I could have been writing non stop I got caught up watching Super Junior Full house. I'm very sorry. Anyway, the next chapter I'll try to put up as soon as possible. Please rate and review, just what is Yuki going to do?


	11. Sighs

A/n One month and eight days

* * *

Yuki closed her eyes as she knew her clone had confessed to the girls and Naruto about it. She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples when her talk with Tsunade went into her head. Gaara turned and glanced at her. Yuki had been doing that a lot recently, sighing and then rubbing her temples. Even on Neji's birthday, she seemed to be somewhere else. The same went for Kiba's and Akamaru's birthday too. Yuki started mumbling to herself but Gaara couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Yuki-?" he began ask, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Yuki turned around her onyx eyes staring at Gaara's turquoise eyes. "huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. He stood he front of her and bent down to her height, "Yuki, you can honestly tell me anything. I know you're hiding something from me and I can see it's really bothering you.." He couldn't help but notice Yuki's onyx eyes softened just a little bit.

"It's nothing." Yuki said flatly.

Gaara sighed, "If you say so.." He walked with Yuki to her bed and he laid down, he kissed Yuki's forehead affectionately, "Night Yuki.."

Yuki paused and scooted closer to his chest, "Night Gaara."

* * *

Yuki POV

I can't believe that I actually told them..but it's okay. I trust them. They promised to keep it a secret. I feel bad though, Hinata cried so much. I wonder how she'll explain those red puffy eyes to overprotective Neji. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I felt Gaara looking at me but I kept on thinking about what to do. Gently Gaara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yuki-?" Gaara began to ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I answered , looking up at him , I don't even know if Gaara asked me if I was okay but I guess since he's been asking me so much, I just got use to it.

He stood in front of me and bent down to my height, staring into my eyes to see if I was hiding something. "Yuki, you can honestly tell me anything. I know you're hiding something ad I can see it's really bothering you." I couldn't help but have my eyes soften. I really did want to tell him, I really did, but it's for his own good that he doesn't know.

"It's nothing." I replied, like always.

Gaara sighed, "If you say so." We walked to my bed and he laid down first, I joined him quietly, facing him on the bed. He kissed my forehead. "Night Yuki."

I paused before scooting closer to him. I want to tell him, so that I could just let it all out and cry and he would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Even though right now I'm learning memory suppression during this night, I just want to be with just a little longer. Maybe I'm just being selfish. Even if it's for a few weeks, I want to be happy with him.

* * *

A/n I bit too short for me but I'm pretty busy. So I decided to make it so it goes into Yuki's POV more often because after all, this whole series was made because f her. I know, i didn't update on Neji's and kibas and Akamaru's birthday. I was at my cousins house for those two days, so i couldn't anyway rate and review please.


	12. Breakdown

A/n Night of One month and 12 days

* * *

Gaara's eyes slowly opened when he felt kicking, and heard mumbling. "Yuki?" he whispered, only to find that it was truly Yuki, kicking and mumbling. Suddenly Yuki slid off the bed, Gaara tried to pull her back up, until he realized Yuki was awake and slid off on her will. Gaara looked off the edge of the bed and saw Yuki, curled up in a ball, hiding her angelic face in her knees, sobbing. His turquoise eyes saddened. He slid off the bed to join her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He stroked her hair down and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Everything's going to be okay Yuki…I don't know what's bothering you but I promise everything is going to be okay.." He kissed the top of her head. "Now it just really seems like it's really bothering you…you can really just tell me Yuki, I hate seeing you like this.." Yuki stop for a moment and looked at Gaara with tear filled eyes, before hiding her face in his chest.

* * *

Yuki POV

_Suddenly I saw myself running from someone, I could only see the silhouette. "Yuki, wait!" a familiar voice yelled, but I continued to run._

I opened my eyes, awaking from the dream, and slid off the bed. Curling up in a ball, I hid my face in my knees. Images of all those deceased loved ones flashed in my head. _DeiDei, I don't know what to do. Danna, There's no other way. Dan-chan, I love him too much. Kaka, It would be selfish of me. Papa, No matter how much I try, I can't pull myself to do it. Ka-chan, Help me. To-san, I can't tell him.. Shisui-nii….I don't know what to do anymore, Shisui-nii, What would you do? _I couldn't help but sob uncontrollably, until I felt arms around me. Gaara stroked my hair, and rubbed my back.

"Everything is going to be okay Yuki… I don't know what's bothering you but I promise everything is going to be okay.." He kissed the top of my head, "Now it really seems like it's really bothering you… you can really just tell me Yuki, I hate seeing you like this." I stopped crying, just to look at his face. He looked at me with loving caring, concerned eyes while I looked back at him with tear filled eyes. I feel ashamed, he loves me so much, but I can't tell him. I hid my face in his bare chest, continuing to sob.

Until I started coughing.

I could feel the pain in my chest, I could feel it weakening my body. Quickly I fumbled with the small hand sewn pocket on my tank top, taking out the hidden pill and placing it in my mouth without water. Luckily Gaara didn't notice. He simply assumed it was from crying. I really have to push myself harder to learn, or else..I don't think I would be able to do it…But until then...i want to live my life with him, be happy with him...until that day comes...

* * *

Next morning ( Normal POV)

Yuki acted like nothing had happened, or maybe it was just because, she had forgotten what had happened last night. The morning had gone peaceful until they heard Sakura a thud, coming from Sasuke's room, Itachi, Gaara and Yuki decided to walk up to Sasuke's room, instead of running, to see what the hell was going on.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I felt the other end of the chain move farther and farther away from me. Suddenly, the chain pulled me off the bed, I landed with a thud. I groaned and felt something underneath me, Sakura. I looked down, Sakura's face blushing crimson red, I could fell myself blushing as well. Our faces were just so close to each other now, noses touching. I moved my face closer to her, lips almost touching. I felt warm fuzzies when ours lips did touch, that's what I liked about Sakura, she made me feel ..better, when I was with her. Sakura's arms went around my neck, mine went to her waist, to be honest I wished it could have lasted fro eternity but then Itachi opened the door, with Yuki and Gaara right behind him. We stopped and got off of each other.

"This. Is not what it looks like." I said quickly.

Itachi smirked and nodded. "Uh huh, of course Sasuke."

Yuki smirked too but it seemed more on the mischievous side. "What was going on then, ne nii-san?"

I stood up and close the door on the three quickly. They weren't going to let me live it down. I turned to Sakura still blushing. The rest of the morning was…awkward.

* * *

Yuki POV

I almost forgot that I was the one that set that up. I'm so smart, getting my clone to do my plans.

_Flashback_

_I just got back from training with Tsunade-sama about memory suppression but I couldn't help but peek into Sasuke's room, it was bright out yet nobody was awake. So I opened the door just enough so my body could slid through, and gently pulled Sakura closer to the edge of the bed. I put my hand to my mouth to muffle a snicker before disappearing._

_Flashback end_

_

* * *

_

Gaara POV

I made my own shadow clone and went to Itachi's room. "Hey."

Itachi looked up from his desk and paperwork, "Hello Gaara, what do you want?"

"I have a question for you, does Yuki ever kick in her sleep?"

"No, only when she's having nightmares or something's bothering her. Why?"

"She was kicking around last night, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but she broke down and started crying after that."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Really? She's been hiding something, in this situation, I think there's only few people she would tell what's bothering her."

"Who?" I asked, I just want this all to end

"Well there's only two people I can think of, Shisui and Hinata."

* * *

A/n This chapter felt pretty long for me ^-^ I'll try to update soon, please rate and review, Tell me what you think.


	13. Trust and Birthday

A/n One month and 22 days.

* * *

Gaara sighed and continue to think, the conversation with Itachi confused him. He sat up a bit, careful not to wake the sleeping Yuki and made a shadow clone of his own. Quietly the clone went to Itachi's room while Gaara fell back asleep.

* * *

Gaara walked into Itachi's room, only to find Sasuke's clone in there as well. "What's he doing here?" Gaara asked

Sasuke glared, "What are YOU doing here?" he snapped

Itachi sighed, "Well Gaara, after you told me about Yuki, I told Sasuke who too was suspicious of our Imouto." he raised an eyebrow, "But now that I think about, what are you doing in my room?"

"I don't get it." Gaara replied flatly

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Get what? I missed something didn't I?"

"Well Sasuke, we were talking about who Yuki trusts and would tell what's on her mind and stuff." He paused, "I just don't get why Yuki wouldn't trust you two.."

Itachi seemed surprised at Gaara's question while Sasuke seemed somewhat shocked at something. "If you were to ask me who Yuki would tell ANYTHING to and who she trust, ii would have to say Shisui." Sasuke 's onyx eyes saddened when he said 'Shisui' a quick image flashing in his head.

"But why wouldn't she tell you two? I hope I don't offend you guys in anyway saying this but you two are her BROTHERS and Shisui is her COUSIN that is like a brother to her." Gaara couldn't help but raise his voice a bit.

Itachi blink, "I would like to change my previous answer to just Shisui." he bit his lip, "I guess the best way to explain is that…what Yuki said back then when Sasuke fought Danzo…I guess you could say it was true.."

* * *

_Flashback_

Everyone in Konoha stood behind Yuki. Watching her talk to her brother. "You know what Sasuke.? All these years you hated Itachi, you said he was evil that he joined the Akatsuki. That he was a murderer. But look at what you are now." she gestured to the new dark Sasuke for effect. "Itachi he loved you, he loved you more than the village, he loved you..more than me.."

"You know that's not true imouto." Sasuke replied coldly.

"It is true though." Yuki replied just as coldly "Even when we were kids Itachi would always pick you over me. But I never held a grudge against you. But after Itachi kill off the whole clan. You threw away all of your memories of him, you replaced the admiration, respect, and love with hate. You threw those precious memories. I cherished them. Did you really think our loving brother that wouldn't let us get hurt would really just kill the clan to test his power?" Sasuke stayed silent. "You grew up as Itachi's shadow, might as well be Shisui's shadow. But what about me? I grew up to be three shadows, yours, Itachi's, and Shisui's. I had it harder than you did." Yuki fell to her knees. Sasuke watched as salty tears trickled down her cheeks.

Flashback end

* * *

"I guess I did favor Sasuke over Yuki. I would always choose Sasuke over her, even when they were babies. Whenever they were both crying , I always ran to Sasuke first, while Yuki cried for a few minutes, until Shisui came." He looked at the floor feeling bad. " I did love both my siblings though, it's just I favored Sasuke and maybe I did love him more than Yuki. But Shisui.." he paused, "Shisui loved her even before she was born, he was an only child, he loved Yuki treating her as if she really was his little sister and not like a cousin. He would try to come over everyday even if it was just to see her. He always ran to Yuki when Sasuke and Yuki were crying. This is the reason Yuki is so much like him, it rubbed off from spending so much time with him. You now…Yuki's first words were our names, both Shisui's and mine."

Sasuke's jaw dropped at Itachi's confession, he had always thought that Itachi loved them both equally but now that he thought about, what Yuki said was true. Itachi would pick him over her, leaving Shisui to spend time with Yuki, thus they became close.

Gaara's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is that Shisui was closer to Yuki than anyone else in the world?"

Itachi nodded and Sasuke said something that Itachi was about to say. "Even though we are close to Yuki, nobody can be as close as those two. Shisui was the center of Yuki's universe, the light of her world, the same went for Shisui. Ya know, when we were little, those two were always by each other, almost nothing could separate them. When Yuki started going into preschool and kindergarten, being in the same class as me, I remember Shisui always tried to come to class, to watch over Yuki. Even when Shisui join the police force or when he had missions, sometimes he would ignore them just come by to hang out with Yuki. And when he couldn't skipped work, - Yuki learned how to cook at a young age- She would make him handmade dango and bring him the dango to work. Then she would stay with him while he worked when she could and he would take her home."

Gaara wasn't really surprised at how close Yuki and Shisui were, he could tell by the way her eyes saddened when the subject of Shisui came up or when something related to Shisui , that they were very close. "Well then….that's all I had to ask." and he disappeared.

* * *

Next morning, July 23 :)

Sasuke awoke to the Konoha 13 and sand siblings kicking down his door. "What the-" he began until he rubbed his eyes and saw Yuki holding a cake

"Happy Birthday Nii-san!" YUki shouted and grinned

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Everyone shouted but a second later everyone heard a 'Uchiha' instead of Sasuke. Everyone looked at Neji so was blushing just a bit. Sasuke smirked, he and Sakura went up to Yuki, Sasuke blew out his 17 candles. Yuki was about to put down the cake but Sasuke put his hand under the plate with the cake.

"Imouto this might hurt you a little but it's my birthday, I'm 17 I can do whatever I want." Sasuke walked up to Neji and shoved the cake in his face playfully. Everyone was silent but then burst into laughter while Neji glared at Sasuke.

* * *

A/n So I decided to add in Sasuke's birthday because I will not be able to update on the exact date. So it's an early birthday for Sasuke I guess. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy,, I'll try to update as soon as I can ^^ Oh when Sasuke told Yuki it might hurt her a little, is because he knows she made the cake tell me what you think, rate and review.


	14. Gaara's dream

A/n One month 26 days

* * *

_Gaara couldn't help but let salty tears flow down his cheeks. "Yuki…don't..don't.."_

_Yuki stared at him lovingly and weakly touch his face gently with her hand, covered I blood. Blood was all Gaara saw right now. "Gaara-kun…." she whispered softly but still load enough for everyone to hear, she turned her eyes to everyone around them, "Sayonara…mina.." she turned back to Gaara, "Gaara-kun…" Every word seemed to make her eye lids fall slowly," ..Aishiteru…" _

_Gaara held her hand and felt it go limp. He turquoise eyes widened. "Yu..ki?" he got no reply. "Yuki!"_

_

* * *

_

"Yuki!" Gaara sat up yanking Yuki up with him. Beads of sweat on his face.

Yuki rubbed her eyes from sleep. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara turn to Yuki panting, and hugged her tightly. "Yuki!" Yuki was confused but wrap her arms around the scared Gaara. "I thought you were dead!" He hugged her tighter and Yuki winced.

"Gaara-kun you're hurting me.." Yuki whispered, Gaara however didn't seem to hear her and squeezed her even tighter. "Gaara!" She really didn't want to but she pushed him back easily. She looked at him with a concern look, "Gaara are you okay?" she asked

Gaara just stared at her and caressed her face, inching towards her slowly but just when their lips were about to touch, Gaara pulled away and sighed. "It's nothing.."

Yuki scooted towards him so that their sides touched. "Did you have a nightmare?" Gaara didn't answer, "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. Her fingers went to Gaara's red hair. "It's all gone now."

Gaara hugged Yuki, his chin on her head. His hand running in her raven hair, to Yuki it felt like he was trying to memorize her hair, every strand. After few minutes of silence, Gaara felt better. "Yuki, sing for me."

Yuki pulled away from him, just to smile at him, "Sing for you?" a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just curious what your voice sounds like." He smiled

Yuki sighed and cleared her voice, "Dokomademo tsuduku michi ni waIronna koto arunda ne,Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa,Juwaki koshi ni namida yume, oikakete koko kade kitan darou,Wakara nakunattari suru koto wa,Boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby. Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa,,Boku ga soba ni iru karaHanare banare no yoru datte,Boku wa soba ni iru kara,Itsuka mita sora ni wa,Ima mo aru no ka naa, Bokura ga mite ita yume, omoidashite. Furi tsuduku ame wa, Sora wo aratte iru no ka na. Kimi ga akirametari shinai koto, Boku wa shitte iru kara nee baby. Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa,Boku ga soba ni iru banare no yoru datte,Boku wa soba ni iru wa soba ni iru kara ."

Yuki smiled when she saw that Gaara had laid down and fell asleep. She tilted down and kissed his forehead, Gaara smiled. "No here." and put his finger to his lips. Yuki blushed a bit and kiss his lips, as she was about to pull away Gaara held her down, making the kiss longer. Yuki smiled when the kiss was over and put her head on Gaara's chest.

* * *

A/n Sorry for the wait, uh I don't own Soba ni Iru Kara. Please rate and review ^^


	15. Memories of Shisui

A/n Two months and 4 days

* * *

_The door was slammed open, "Itachi? Where is she? Is she okay?" Shisui grabbed his cousin who was walking by, shaking him._

_Itachi sighed, " Could you quiet down, she's sleeping. In her room."_

_Shisui ran upstairs to Yuki's room the instant he heard that, only to find 4 year old Yuki rubbing her eyes. "Chibi-chan!" He ran up to the sick girl._

"_Shi-chan?" Yuki put her short arms around him. "Isn't Shi-chan suppose to be at work?"_

_Shisui look at the girl, "Yes I am but I skipped out today."_

"_But then Shi-chan will get in trouble." Yuki pouted, she didn't like it when Shisui got yelled at just because he wouldn't go to work or a mission._

"_Yeah but I'm use to it." he replied stroking her messy hair._

_Yuki frowned, "Why does Shi-chan always skip work and missions because of me? I don't like it when to-san yells at Shi-chan because of me.."_

_Shisui grinned and kissed her forehead, "Because I love you."_

_

* * *

_

_A 5 year old Yuki walked to Shisui office with a basket of homemade dango in her hand. "Shisui-nii!" She opened his door._

_He looked up from his paper work and smiled at his cousin. "Hello Uchiha hime." he smirked when he saw Yuki wearing a white dress with red trim, he grinned when he saw that she was wearing black capris underneath. He loved how Mikoto bought Yuki the same kind of dress but the trim being a different color. He knew that every time Yuki wanted to learn how to cook something new or come visit him at work, Mikoto would make her wear one of the dresses, all had the Uchiha crest on the back._

_Yuki stomped her foot, "I thought I told you not to call me that Shisui-nii!" she pouted as she walked towards him._

_He chuckled, "You're just like Itachi."_

_Yuki grinned, and opened the basket, "Ne Shisui-nii! Ka-chan tought me how to make dango! It's my first time making dango, ne will you try it Shisui-nii? I want you to be the first one to try my dango!" Yuki took out a neat stick of dango out and put it to Shisui's mouth._

_Shisui chewed and chewed. "it's not that bad for your first try, but you could do better Chibi-chan."_

_Yuki grinned, "Okay! One day I'll bring you the best dango ever!"_

_Shisui ruffled her hair. "Okay, I think that'll be a few more years though." he chuckled_

_Yuki pouted, "No, not if I work hard enough!"_

_Shisui smiled, "I'm sorry Chibi-chan but I have to get back to work now."_

_Yuki nodded, "I understand nii-chan, I'll just stick around." She sat down on the ground, her head resting on Shisui's knee, it wasn't long before she fell asleep._

_Shisui couldn't help but smile when he felt Yuki fall asleep, he wasn't going to be able to move for a while but he didn't mind, because his chibi-chan was with him._

_

* * *

_

_A six year old Yuki ran downstairs with a basket of dango, when she heard noises outside the house. She saw Sasuke hiding behind a wall, "Sasu-chan, what's going on?" her onyx eyes averted to Inabi, Yashiro, Tekka. they all saw her in the background and hesitate for a moment._

_"It's regarding the suicide by drowning at the Nanko river last night of ... Uchiha Shisui.." Yashiro said, a small hint of corcern went towards Yuki._

_Yuki's oynx eyes widened,the basket fell out of her small hand, the dango fell out, and Yuki fell on her knees. Everything went blank for her, she felt her as if her world had stopped, became darker, the center of her universe, the light of her world was gone. She eyes became watery, she couldn't hear anything more. She felt dead, she felt nothing but pain._

_"STOP! ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted. Yuki didn't care what was going on, she didn't care about anything anymore, nothing mattered to her. The only thing that mattered was Shisui and he was dead. "Stop, brother!" Sasuke shouted yet again, that was all Yuki could hear, all she could hear other then that was Shisui's voice in her head. She ignored everyone that walked past her, the only thing she didn't ignore was when fugaku walked by her._

_"His funeral will be tomorrow." Fugaku mumbled_

_Yuki stayed silent until Fugaku was a step away from leaving the room, "Can we be the last ones to see him?"_

_"Yes."_

_

* * *

_

_Yuki stood silently while everyone placed a rose on Shisui's grave, they hadn't buried him yet due to a request Yuki had made. She didn't care if she was in a dress, she didn't care that everyone was giving her concerned looks. Everyone felt it was strange, to have the main branch go last, but everyone knew how close Shisui and Yuki were. It was something anyone could notice. Finally, due to another request from Yuki, everyone left but the main branch. Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto were the ones that went first, while Yuki stayed in the back. She walked up slowly when it was her turn, a part of her told her that if she slowed down maybe Shisui would come back alive, and the other half told her that if she hurried up maybe death would let Shisui lived. she didn't listen to those voices. When she finally made it, she stared at Shisui's pale face. Tears began to form instantly, "Ne Shisui-nii...it's finally your time to go...isn't it...but now.." she bit her lip, " who will love me? Nobody can love me more than Shisui-nii did." Tears streaked her cheek, "Shisui-nii is the center of my universe, the light of my world...Shisui-nii...didn't you tell me that i was your light, the center of your universe? But why are you leaving me?" Yuki started shaking, "Shisui-nii...why..why did you do suicide...even if you were sick of clan...did that mean you were sick of me too?". _

_Mikoto couldn't take it anymore, to see her daughter in pain. She covered her mouth with her hand and hid her face on the crook of Fugaku's neck. He wrapped his arm around her. "Yuki-chan.." Mikoto wispered_

_"Was Shisui-nii so sick of me that you would kill yourself? Why didn't you live for me? Who will ruffle my hair the way you do? Who will call me Chibi-chan with that grin like you? Who will protect me? Shisui-nii...i need you in my life..." Yuki hugged her cousin's lifeless body, sobbing in his chest. "Shi-chan..." Yuki managed to gently pulled the 6 year old and started walking back to the Uchiha compound with her as Fugaku buried Shisui._

_

* * *

_

Gaara shook Yuki gently, he couldn't help but notice the salty tears streaking down her cheeks. "Yuki.." He used his thumb to rub the tears away. She just wouldn't wake up, he couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or tears of pain, he hugged her sleeping form to his chest as the tears just continued to flow.

* * *

A/n Was it tears of joy or tears of pain? Maybe one day I'll revel that ^-^ Anyhow Sorry for the wait, i'll be able to write more now, so yeah. Tell me what you think, please rate and review.


	16. Go Back

A/n two month 6 days

* * *

"Yuki, did you have a nightmare last night?" Gaara asked the instant Yuki woke up.

Yuki rubbed her eyes, "I wouldn't really call it a nightmare…just memories.."

"You were crying last night." Gaara stared at Yuki, slightly shocked.

"I was just thinking of onii-chan…" Yuki whispered, ' It makes me happy…memories of onii-chan…memories of the past. I like looking back into my past to see if I could notice something I didn't notice before." She smiled a sleepy smile, "you should try it sometime Gaara-kun."

* * *

Gaara POV

I decided to give it a chance, the whole go back into memories, trying to see things I didn't or couldn't notice before. One memory stuck out to me the most though..

_Flashback_

_I walked silently with Temari and Kankuro, down the streets of Konoha. Just one more day until I fight Uchiha Sasuke. As if out of nowhere, a girl appeared. I still remember her well, brown hair to the middle of her back , bouncing around as she ran in our direction. A white dress, black trim on the collar and sleeves, she was wearing black capris underneath. She even smiled at us, which surprised me, a lot. She onyx eyes showed nothing more but kindness, she got right next to us. It felt like everything had slowed down as she walked by us. Now that I think about it, her onyx eyes and smile were like Yuki's. the one thing I remember the most was that as she ran, she hair blew to the right, I couldn't help but now notice the Uchiha crest on her back. The instant I saw that, my eyes widened and I controlled to sand to pin her left foot to the ground. She stopped, well of course she did, I glued one of her feet to the ground with sand. I was even more surprised when she turned back, it was only for a few seconds, but she smiled, she smiled at me and then she seemed to easily removed her foot from the sand, something, most people can't escape. Her brown hair bounced away as she ran in the other direction, but I could tell it wasn't from fear of me, it was just for whatever she needed to do. She was kind, like Yuki._

_Flashback end_

Then, it hit me. That girl back the _was _Yuki. Or at least I think it was. I'll confirm it with her when she's done showering.

* * *

A/n it's short i know, i got kind of I was watching the episode about the Fourth's Legacy, going back in time for a moment, and I saw that part where Naruto sees Gaara walking by while he's talking to Konohamaru, so I decided to add this memory in there, If it's Yuki or not, that will be revealed next chapter. Please rate and review.


	17. Roof

A/n Two months and 8 days

* * *

Yuki stepped out of from behind the screen in nothing more but a white towel wrapped around her body. Gaara stared at her for a second, before asking his question, "Was it you back then?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"That girl, did you come to Konoha a day before the Chunin finals?"

Yuki smiled, " Yes I did, I stayed in Konoha for a few more days too."

"Were you that girl then?" Gaara asked again

Yuki smirked, "What girl?"

Gaara stood up and bent down to her height, "You know what girl I'm talking about."

Yuki put her hands up in defeat, "Fine." Yuki hid her face in Gaara's chest, "Iwas that girl. I just changed my look a bit for that occasion."

Gaara kissed her forehead, "We'll talk about this more, sometime.."

* * *

Gaara and Yuki ran under a nearby roof, for it started to rain. Yuki stood closer to Gaara, why they ran under a small roof, she would never know. At least it was big enough for two.

"How are we gonna get home now?" Yuki asked

"We could run." Gaara suggested

"It could work if I was alone but we're chained together. "Yuki couldn't help but smile a bit at Gaara's expression when she said alone. " awww, I don't mind being under here with you." She nuzzled his neck, her arms around his neck.

Gaara kissed Yuki's forehead, and slowly made his way to her lips. His hand stroked her wet hair. He deepen the kiss, Yuki wanted it to last forever. She was happy that she was wet, and let salty tears trickle down her cheeks. For her, it was as if the rain had paused, the world had paused upon their kiss. It cold have gone on until forever but she heard a voice that made her stop.

"Aw, isn't that cute Jugo? Yuki-chan got herself a boyfriend."

* * *

A/n hee I've been listening to Super Junior's blue tomorrow and I've decide I'll try to make a animation with the song for a chapter later on, so I'm trying to make their situations similar to the song. I'll probably get my friend to help me draw it out, I've considered making a deviant art account to put up drawing from the chapters. It's hard because the Korean and Chinese version lyrics are a little different. So anyhow, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I know it's short, I'll try to lengthen the chapters. Please rate and review.


	18. Suigetsu and Juugo

A/n 2 months and 20 days

* * *

Yuki turned to the direction of the voice. Only to see familiar orange hair and another figure with a gigantic sword. Her onyx eyes widened, "Sui-chan?" For a moment it didn't matter that it was raining, she ran to Suigetsu and Jugo, pulling Gaara with her.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked coldly, glaring at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Yuki-chan, you a scary boyfriend, not really but he's trying hard."

"Suigetsu, don't be rude." Jugo muttered.

Ju-chan!" She hugged his soaked body. She pulled away when she felt Gaara tense up. "What are you guys doing here? What happened to Kar- sluty ugly retarded rapist who needs to cover up because I'm going blind, who's IQ is too low to notice the back of my sweater and my similar appearance to Sasuke -san?"

Suigetsu grinned, "You changed it up a bit but I still love it." He lost his grin for a moment, "Actually..we don't know what happened to her, she just kinda disappeared. I think it has something to do with that masked guy." Yuki froze for a moment, a memory of Tobi or now, Madara, popped up in her head. "Oh is it okay if we stay with you and Sasuke? We decided we wanna stay with Sasuke."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "I can understand Jugo staying with Sasuke but you? Didn't you want to go collect swords or something?"

"Well it's because of the d-" He paused when he saw Gaara glaring at him in the background, "Uh, I'll tell you later, maybe when your boyfriend stops glaring at me." His eyes followed the chain, "What's with the chain?"

"Long story, but it's for a mission." Yuki smiled, "Sasuke's chained too"

Suigetsu laughed, "I gotta see that, c'mon, we should get going. It's raining."

* * *

"Imouto, you're dripping wet-" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when he saw Suigetsu and Juugo, trailing behind Yuki. "What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea myself, but they're going to be staying with us. Until they get find a place." Yuki answered walking past Sasuke.

""Can I kick them out?" Sasuke asked

Yuki looked behind her, her eyes met with Sasuke's and her Sharingan flickered. "No."

Sasuke gulped, and then sighed. "Fine. They'll use Gaara's room."

* * *

Yuki giggled as Gaara closed the door to their room, "You were jealous weren't you?" she teased

"No, I was simply.." Gaara paused trying to think of a word while sitting down on Yuki's bed.

"Jealous?" Yuki suggested, smirking.

"Ye- I mean no." Gaara stuttered, and then he sighed.

Yuki giggled and sat on Gaara's lap, "You don't have to worry about them, Jugo and Suigetsu are like my brothers."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Yuki, "Yuki..are you ashamed?"

Yuki cocked her head to the side, "ashamed of what?"

"Our relationship." Gaara said flatly

Yuki forced a smile, "No, I just don't want you to get killed by Sasuke and Tachi."

* * *

A/n Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy. Anyhow, I think the last part confuses people but it will be cleared out in the next chapter hopefully. Please rate and review.


	19. Sasuke and Sakura

A/n Two months and 23 days

* * *

"Sasuke..can I ask you something?" Sakura hesitated before asking this.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

"What were you talking about..back then?" Sakura's emerald eyes seemed to sadden.

Suddenly Sasuke realized what she was talking about, "Why did I listen to Yuki?" he cursed under his breathe.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Nii-san, are you going to get Sakura something fo rher birthday today?" Yuki asked_

"_a card, I just don't know what to write." Sasuke replied, scratching his head_

"_Just write it as if you were talking to her right now. The paper is Sakura, and just write down what you wanna say and how you would. It makes it funner to read." Yuki suggested._

"_Not bad. I'll try it."_

_Flashback end_

_

* * *

_

"Stupid stutter." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, a pink eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, shaking his head.

"You still didn't answer my question." Sakura raised her voice a bit.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke said coldly.

"Then why did you go through all that trouble? To write the note and have Yuki fly back to Konoha, just to give it to me?" Sakura's eye began to water.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "It's not important anymore. Back then, it was but not anymore."

"Even if it's not important, just tell me!" Sakura shouted, she was sick of this. She just wanted to know, was that so much to ask for?

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when Sakura shouted. He was glad that everyone left, but then, maybe that's why Sakura brought it up. "Some other time."

Sakura's mouth opened but then shut. "Fine. Be that way, you were always a jerk to everyone."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly at the comment.

* * *

A/n Short I know, but I started to think that we haven't gone to Sasuke and Sakura. So the next few chapters will be about the other chained pairs. Rate and review please.


	20. Crush

A/n 3 months

* * *

"Yuki-chan..I think there's something you should know.." Hinata hesitated while dragging Yuki into a different room away from the other girls.

Yuki cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, she found it a bit strange though. Hinata had told Naruto to go hang out with the guys while she hung out with the girls. "What should I know?"

"More like, I think it's something you should be _aware_ of…" Hinata wasn't really sure if she should be telling Yuki this. Especially right now, in her current situation. She already had enough to worry about. "It's about Sai."

* * *

"Oi, Sai! Do you have a crush on anyone?" Naruto asked randomly

Sai raised an eyebrow, "That's a pretty random question."

All the boys in the room stared at him. "Well ya know, I think everyone in this room has a crush. Naruto added in, Hinata had already told him what she was about to tell Yuki. He was really surprised at this and wanted to test it.

Sai thought about it and a certain person came to mind. "I think so, I don't really know what a crush is exactly."

"When your heart starts beating around that person." Neji shouted surprisingly

"When you miss them constantly, every time you're away from them." Shikamaru added.

"Worrying about that one person all the time." Sasuke's eyes seemed to sadden at this.

"Feeling your heart is going to explode with love." Gaara sighed.

"something you never felt before." They all said in unison. Everyone looked at each other with shock, turned away blushing.

Sai thought about it some more. "I guess, but I think she's taken."

* * *

Yuki's eyes widened a bit, "What about him?"

Hinata blushed a bit, "Well..ii-t's not something you should be aware of, but more like just because I'm curious.." Hinata stuttered.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, she knew Hinata well enough to know something was going on. "And what are you so curious about?"

"What would you do if..say..Sai had feelings for you?"

* * *

A/n Sorry for the long wait, haha I know, I didn't do a chapter about the other pairs but it's because this great idea came to me. Please Rate and Review.


	21. Can't

A/n 3 months and 30 days

* * *

Yuki laughed, "Sai having a crush on me?" She put her hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh, " Why in the world would he even have a crush on me, I mean almost every time I see him, I end up punching out of the village and he has to walked back."

Hinata gave her a serious look, " No, I'm serious. What if he had a crush on you? What would you do about it?" She said firmly.

Yuki frowned at Hinata's seriousness. "I don't get what's the big deal."

"Have you ever thought about it though?" Hinata asked

Yuki sighed, "No I haven't. I've been so stressed out, too many things are happening. " Yuki ran her hand through her raven hair. She raised her eyebrow, "Wait how do you know about this?"

Hinata looked at her fingers, "Well I found out a while ago, back when Sai saved you from Danzo. When he did that, it made me realized. He loves you Yuki-chan. I confirmed it by asking him while I was healing him."

"I'll talk to him, don't worry. He needs to understand that I love Gaara." Her oynx eyes closed and she sighed, "and hopefully only Gaara."

* * *

Naruto POV

"You should tell her your feelings." Sasuke stared at Sai, surprised he would even confessed this to them.

I started to panic, since he already knew who the girl was, "No he shouldn't!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me and I cleared my throat, "I mean, Sai did say she was taken right? He should just leave her alone and move on."

"but she should know that's there's another person waiting for her if the someone she is with right now breaks her heart. Then she knows that Sai will be there waiting for her." Neji added, backing up Sasuke.

You guys don't get it! Yuki's the one that's going to break Gaara's heart! I wanted to shout it out so much, She doesn't have time for this love triangle. He had to get Sai, to not reveal his feelings. Who knows, if these guys keep it up, they might even help him find a way for Yuki to fall for him without even knowing.

"You should confess to her tonight, when we meet back together tonight."

I started to worry even more. "NO!"

They all looked at me like I was insane and then all focused on the subject. "Okay so here's the plan," Neji began, " Before we meet back with the girls, one of us will make a shadow clone, Sasuke preferably, since it's his house."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"You know where all the light switches are, you should find a way to cause a blackout." Shikamaru took over, "then Sai will somehow reach the girl without Ino noticing."

"How I am I suppose to do that?" Sai asked

Shikamaru shrugged, "We figured out the other stuff, you figure out the rest."

No matter what it takes I can't let Sai confess to Yuki, not only tonight, she must never know.

* * *

A/n Poor Naruto, he doesn't know he's too late. Sorry for the ultra long wait, School's back and I haven't gotten around to updating. It might be like this and it might take awhile for me to update so please but patient. Please rate and review.


	22. Before

A/n 4 months and 10 days

* * *

Sai POV

I closed my eyes as I felt the information from our little meeting went into my brain. I find it strange how Naruto randomly asked if I had feeling for anyone. I love Yuki, or so I think. I've never felt this feeling before, only Yuki seemed to trigger this emotion. I even read some books on 'love' after my first encounter with Yuki. I probably went through at least 10 or so books, before I was chained up with Ino. Now I can't really do anything about it. I realized now, I have emotions. I realized now, that I love Yuki, so much, that for the first time ever my heart feels like it's going to explode. The feeling of love is very strong and I find it a bit confusing. Seeing how this is the first time, I felt like this. I love Yuki so much, I want her to be happy, even if she has to be with someone else, even if she would rather have Gaara. I want her to be happiness, her happiness would make me happy. Yet at the same time, I feel that I can make her even happier if she were with me. I want her to be mine and mine only.

* * *

Gaara POV

I down to look at Yuki as the meeting processed through my brain. I'm very curious to see who the girl Sai likes, but since we're going to cause I blackout, I'll probably never know. Yuki bites her lip and I wonder what happened with the girls. I don't turn away when she looks up at me. She smiles at me, and my heart melts, and I feel warm inside. I actually enjoyed letting the clones meet up with the others, because usually, Yuki and I just lay down on the bed together. I tightened my grip on her waist, she seemed so small compared to me, she's like a graceful little pixie. I lean down a bit, just enough so my lips reach her forehead. I love her so much, she's the only girl who wasn't afraid of me, even the first time we met, even when everyone else looked at me like a monster. Everyone feared me and ran away from me, Yuki tried to get close to me, she even smiled at me the first time we met. She's kind. Too kind, and I guess I cling on to her, and I can't lose her. If she died, then I would die with her. She always put everyone else's feeling first before her own, she just doesn't want us to worry about her. But I can't help but do the one thing she's trying not to let me do, I've been worried about her every since she started acting weird.

"Yuki can I tell you something?" I asked, I feel like a little boy asking her.

She tilts her head to the side and smiled , "Go on ahead Gaara-kun."

I hesitated a bit, I felt a bit foolish, "I don't want next month to come."

She raises an eyebrow and in my opinion, it made her look cuter, "Why not?"

"You seem to act in a just ruined pattern towards me." I replied, she still had that confused look on her face, " The first month we were chain together, July, you were acting cold and distant towards me. The next month, you went back to how you regularly acted,. But then last month you stayed that way, and this month so far too. I'm just scared you'll switch back to that pattern."

She frowned and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I hated it when she would frown or cry, it hurt me, " I'm sorry Gaara, it's just.." she paused, " there's just a lot of thing s going on right now. I've been thinking about Shisui a lot too. I just really miss him and everything brings back a memory." Tears streaked her face, I caressed her face and used my thumb to wipe away the tears. I stroked her hair with my 'free' hand, my chained arm, it was a bit difficult but I managed.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" I gazed into her onyx eyes

She smiled, tear still flowing, "It's okay Gaara, it's okay because you're here. So everything is okay." She sat up and rubbed her tears away.

I sat up and hugged her, and did the first thing that popped up in my head, I kissed her.

* * *

Yuki POV

I bit my lip, how could Sai have a crush on me? I honestly don't get it. All I do is punch him, how do you gain feelings for someone like that? I paused, and I started to think about it. What would it have been like, if I were with Sai instead of Gaara. I shut my eyes, how could I even think that I love Gaara. Then again, Sai was always there for me. Every time a member from Akatsuki died, he always let me cry on his shoulder, he even saved my life from Danzo. My heart stopped beating and I remember the two times, that Sai tried to tell me something. Was he planning on confessing to me, all he ever got to say was "I l-" and then he would get interrupted. I stopped my thoughts and felt Gaara's gaze on me, so I looked up into his turquoise eyes. I smiled at him, and I feel his arm tighten around my waist.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" he asked. He seemed kind of hesitant.

I tilt my head to the side, a habit I got from Shisui and smiled again, "Go ahead Gaara-kun."

I can hear the short paused before he says, I don't want next month to come."

I raised an eyebrow, confused, " Why not?" It was just November, does Gaara have something against that month?

"You seem to act in a just ruined pattern towards me." He replied, I still had that confused look on my face so he added more, " The first month we were chain together, July, you were acting cold and distant towards me. The next month, you went back to how you regularly acted,. But then last month you stayed that way, and this month so far too. I'm just scared you'll switch back to that pattern."

I frowned , I guess I need to be more careful." I'm sorry Gaara, it's just.." i paused, " there's just a lot of thing s going on right now. I've been thinking about Shisui a lot too. I just really miss him and everything brings back a memory." Tears formed in my eyes and the salty tear streaked me face as a picture of Shisui flashes in my head., He caresses my face and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears. He stroked my hair with his chained hand.

"Are you okay Yuki?" he asked, I can see concern in his eyes.

I smiled as the tears continued to flow, "It's okay Gaara, it's okay because you're here. So everything is okay." I sat up and rubbed my tears away.

He sat up and hugged me, he kisses me and I kiss him back. I pull away from him, even though I really don't want to. I step off the bed and Gaara follows me. " We have to go downstairs now." I sighed but he gives me one quick kiss by surprised and leads me downstairs. We walk into the living room and the first person I see with a free spot next to them and the only free spot, is Sai.

* * *

A/n Ahh so my internet is down and I wrote a bunch of chapters that I will try to upload, sorry for the long wait. I decided to do the three POVs before they went to meet up with each other. Please rate and review.


	23. I'll wait for you

A/n 4 months and 19 days

* * *

Yuki hesitated before sitting down next to Sai. It was awkward for her a bit, but not for Sai who hopefully doesn't know that she know. Yuki opened her mouth and turned to Gaara, but for once he was looking away, he was looking at the light. Yuki sighed and turned back, as if on cue, the lights turned off.

* * *

Sai POV

It was hard to see with the lights off, and Ino right next to me, was screaming and flailing her arms around, yanking my chained hand along. Honestly, I found Ino a bit annoying. I shoved my thoughts away and focused on Yuki. Unlike Ino, Yuki sat still, and she seemed calm, I could see her head turning around as if looking for something.

Taking advantage of Ino's screaming, I leaned into her ear, as close as I could with Ino slowly pulling me away, "Meet me at the field tonight. Come whenever you can," I paused, "I'll be waiting there all night and if I don't see you, I wont leave." The instant I finished what I need to say, the lights turned back on.

* * *

Yuki POV

My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly make up my mind. I have to tell him, that I don't have feelings for him. I look at Sai, shocked but he's busy calming Ino down. God my ear drums hurt from Ino screaming. Out of all the girls, Ino was the one I was annoyed of the most, at first. She was a Sasuke fan girl, she didn't love him for who he was. That made me angry, and I guess I held a grudge against her, until I came back to Konoha. Now, she had a crush on Sai, and luckily totally forgot about Sasuke. I hate how she could forgot someone so easily, just like that, but I'm happy she did. I heard a poof, like a clone disappearing and my eyes immediately flicker at Sasuke.

He sees my stare, "Why are you looking at me?" he asked, I can feel a bit of panic in his voice, and he's doing pretty well trying to hide it.

"Nothing," I sighed and I turn around, " Baka duck butt nii-san." I mumble but still loud enough for him to hear. I hear the guys snicker, Gaara and Sai even smiled at this. I smiled, and Sasuke smirked a little.

* * *

Normal POV

"Whatever, Uchiha hime." Sasuke smirked, but it faded away when a murderous aura appeared around Yuki.

"What did you say?" She had her Sharingan activated, fist clenched, walking closer to him, dragging poor Gaara along.

Sasuke gulped, and everyone feared for his life. Yuki wouldn't kill, him, she would just beat about half to death.

An hour later…

Everyone sat in the corner of the living room, huddled together as close as they could. Yuki was still beating Sasuke, and he really couldn't do anything about.

"That's it! You're getting the death penalty!" Yuki yelled and flipped Sasuke over, She yanked his arms back.

"No! No that death penalty!" Sasuke yelped

Sakura sat there shocked, watching, of course she wasn't huddled in the corner like everyone. She had to stay by Sasuke's side, even if she didn't want to.

Yuki put her knee on Sasuke back, starting at his neck. She pressed down on his back and dragged her knee down. Sasuke yelped in pain. He knew what was coming next. Yuki used her other leg and kicked Sasuke forward, and she jumped backwards, pulling Gaara with her. Sasuke hit the wall, and Yuki grabbed the chain, on the other end Gaara panicked. Luckily for Sasuke Itachi just came home, and Yuki pulled away like nothing happened.

"Onii-san!" she smiled.

Itachi eyes flickered to Sasuke, and he knew what happened and what would have happened if he didn't come home. "Yuki, we talked about the death penalty." he sighed.

Yuki sighed, "Fine…it's his fault though."

* * *

Gaara POV

I really thought I was going to die today. Thank kami Itachi came home. After everyone left, terrified, the night went on like usual. Like always , except tonight, I had to go see Itachi and Sasuke. I sent a clone to go Itachi's room.

I saw Sasuke and Itachi already muttering about something when I walked in.

There was only three things I wanted to know, one, what's the death penalty all about. Secondly, there seems to be something special about the guest room but I'm not exactly sure. Third, just how did Shisui die?

* * *

A/n My internet was down when I wrote this so that's why the chapters are long. I guess it's a good thing. Haha, i wrote it a while ago, but i forgot to update. Silly me!Please rate and review.


	24. Walking Away

A/n 4 months and 28 days

* * *

Gaara walked into Itachi's room, seeing Sasuke and Itachi already talking. "What the hell is the death penalty?" he asked right away. Sasuke and Itachi cringed.

"Shisui taught it to Yuki. It's just a painful 'jutsu' as Shisui liked to call it and he passed it on to Yuki and only Yuki. I don't really know how to do it correctly, but after seeing Yuki do it so many times to Sasuke, I can figure out how to do it. Somewhat. " Itachi replied.

"Fine, then answer this question." Gaara paused, "Is there anything special with that guest room?"

Both Sasuke and Itachi frown. "That room used to be Shisui's room."

* * *

Yuki POV

I open the door just enough to fit my body though. I glanced back at my body and Gaara on the bed. then turn my attention back to the door. Until I felt a big hand go around my mouth, muffling my scream. Suigetsu came in front of me, his index finger to his lips.

"Yuki-chan! We finally scared you!" He grinned, and then remembered he was suppose to lower his voice.

Juugo removed his hand from my mouth and i let out a sigh. "Ju-chan, what are you doing!" I whispered.

"Looks like it got worse, didn't it?" Juugo frowned and I realized why they came here in the first place.

"You guys came here to check on me?" I glared at Suigetsu, knowing Juugo probably wouldn't do this.

"Hey, it wasn't just my idea." Suigetsu defended himself, "Plus," he paused, "We figured we stay here until…the day it happens."

My heart sank at the thought, but at the same time it reminded me of my unfinished business. I started walking down the stairs.

"Yuki, you didn't answer me. If you turn back now, it's no. If you keep walking…then it mean yes." Juugo's voice stopped me. I hesitated, before walking out of the house. Without taking a glance back.

* * *

Gaara POV

"Shisui's room?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yuki requested that we shouldn't let Shisui's room filled with dust. She want to keep using that room, so we always called it our guest room. We don't really like mentioning this around Yuki. She never shows it but it hurts her."

"Then," I paused, "How did Shisui die?"

"He drowned." Sasuke answered his eyes staring at the ground, fist clenched.

"He did, but it's not exactly how everybody thought it went." Itachi sighed.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, shocked. "Shisui committed suicide. It had Yuki traumatized."

"He did drown, but he didn't do suicide. Shisui would never do that." Itachi closed his eyes, "He wouldn't do suicide because he loves Yuki more than anything in the world. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt Yuki."

"You killed him." Sasuke said, his voice laced with anger, "Shisui's death had Yuki crying for days! If you didn't kill him than Yuki wouldn't have cried for so long!"

It suddenly popped up in my head, "You didn't really kill him did you Itachi?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his attention flickering to me, "Just what does that mean then?"

"He let me kill him." Itachi replied, "Shisui died on his own will."

* * *

A/n I have a different idea of how Shisui died. I totally forgot that I added Suigetsu and Juugo in the story and that they were living in the house. So they finally got into the plot, and they know about Yuki's little secret. Just what's going to happen between Sai and Yuki? Please rate and review.


	25. Getting there

A/n I jus totally noticed that I didn't do a chapter for some characters and I feel really really bad. But anyhow it's been 5 months and five days(?) About 6 more months before they're free from they're chains!

Gaara POV

"W-what?" I stuttered, my eyes widened and so did Sasuke's who seemed even more shocked than I was.

"It's hard to believe but he let me kill him." Itachi closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "He knew the whole time about Madara, and he knew about me being a double spy, he knew everything. He knew that I needed Mangakyou Sharingan, and he was my best friend. He knew I was going to come to him, so he sacrificed himself. "

Sasuke fell back on Itachi's bed and covered his face with his hands, "Why..why would Shisui do that?"

Itachi paused and ignored Sasuke's comment, "However, I realized just how close Yuki and Shisui were when he died. I realized how much Shisui loved Yuki. More than I ever could"

I looked back to Itachi, "How?"

Itachi closed his eyes, "I was getting to that."

Yuki POV

The gentle cold air sent my hair flying back and I shivered. I never realized how scary the Uchiha compound could be until now. It's probably just because of the dark and coldness. I sighed, why is life just so complicated? If Ino found out about this meeting, I think I would maybe get killed. Either way, just even seeing Sai now feels like I'm adding more drama. I don't have a good feeling about this. I look up at the moon, it was a full moon. It brought back the thought of Tobi, or should I now call Madara and his Eye of the moon plan. My heart sank, one of the most important people to me was the person that hurt my family the most. What ever happened to him, I'll never know. Now that I remember, Madara declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Yet the elders still had enough time to place this bet. I shook my head,, and notice Sai standing in the middle of the field. He was looking up at the moon, and closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair back gently. His hands in black sweatpants, his arms pressed against his white t-shirt and then he turned around and saw me. With such caring loving eyes, that I wasn't sure I could reject him.

A/n So sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with a bunch of tests and such, tat I rarely get time to update. I'll try to update sooner, please rate and review.


	26. Choices

A/n So I've lost track of how far they have been chain together sadly, but somewhere in the 6 months.

* * *

Itachi POV

"When Shisui died, he told me that he wanted to see Yuki just one last time." I closed my eyes, the memory flowing more clear not as blurry.

Flashback

Shisui stood before me, walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Itachi, I want you to kill me."

"why would I do that you're my best friend, you're my-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Shisui cut me off.

"Itachi, I know." he placed both hands on my shoulders and shook me a bit, " I know about Madara still being alive, I know he wants to destroy Konoha, and how you've been spying on the Uchiha instead, how you made a deal with Madara to kill the whole clan off. "

My eyes widened at this, "How?"

He sighed, "It's not important how I know, I want you to kill me."

"Shisui, I can't do that." I replied firmly

"If you kill me you'll get your Mangakyou Sharingan and you'll need that if you plan on joining Akatsuki to spy on Madara. " His grip on my shoulders tighten, " Look, you can't get me out of this." He looked down at the ground, "I know, that you'll bring Yuki up, I know how much this will hurt her. "

"I can't do that Shisui, I don't want to hurt Yuki more than I already have to, killing you…" I paused, "Yuki…she would just be devastated, you mean the world to her."

"I know that, but Yuki is smart, she'll understand." He looked back up at me, " When she's older enough to understand, I want you to tell her that I willingly died."

I sighed, " I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Shisui ignored my comment but still replied to it, "You would be and should be able to forgive yourself after today, I'm asking you to kill me Itachi. I'm begging." My mouth opened but Shisui continued, " But since you keep assisting that this will hurt Yuki, which I know it will." He let go of my shoulders, " I want to spend just an hour with her, just one hour. "

"Why only an hour?" I raised an eyebrow, shocked by how much time, it seemed just so little.

"If I stay for more than an hour," He paused, looking up at the sky, almost sun set," I might not be able to pull myself away from her."

"It's be easier if I just didn't have to kill you!" I shouted, surprising the both of us.

He turned back at me, "It's for the sake of the clan."

"The clan is going to just fall apart! A war is just going to break out because of us, and if we're going to defend the clan, then we need you!", I yelled, fist curled up, " You're the strongest Uchiha we have!"

"If you kill me you'll be the strongest. Itachi, think about Sasuke and Yuki, they're too young for a war to happen right now." Shisui glared at me a bit, "Don't you think you're being a bit selfish? I want you to kill me and instead you're only worrying about being guilty for the rest of your life. I'll force you to kill me if I have to."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll kill you."

* * *

Yuki POV

He started walking towards me, and I don't know why but my heart beat faster. I felt my face flush, and there was no holing back all of this. "Sai I just came to tell you-"

He placed his index finger on my mouth, I felt my face flush even more," I never knew you could be cuter than you already were."

I coldly removed his finger, "Look, Sai don't try to butter me up. I love Gaara and only Gaara. That's the way it's going to stay, forever."

He leaned in closer, "Maybe I could change that?"

I sighed, and pushed him away gently, "No, I'll only love Gaara." I felt a sudden anger pop up, "I don't like it when a person loves more than one person like this, it's like cheating."

"But I only love one person, you." He stared at me and for once it felt like he actually had emotions.

I shook my head, "Clearly, you're just lying to yourself."

He shook his head in return, "No. I'll admit that previously, all I did was lie to myself, but after I met you. " he paused, leaning into my ear, " I stopped lying to myself. You taught me emotions." Small shivers went up my spine, " I've never felt this way in my entire life." He whispered, moving my hair behind my ear.

"This is all a mistake." I moved away, " I love Gaara, and you love Ino. That's the way it is. That's the way it should be."

Boldly, he lean into my face, his lips centimeters from mine, his nose touching mine. "not even if I kissed you? You still wouldn't change your mind?" Silence, I didn't know how to reply. The instant I felt his upper lips touch mine, I knew I had to make up my mine. Now.

* * *

Itachi POV

I hid in the bushes when I saw Yuki's raven hair bouncing in the distance, Shisui's head in view. I looked at a timer Shisui had given me, I waited until both of them reached the middle of the field Then clicked the small knob, I never wanted to click. I watched as the two of them spent time together, something I somewhat envied. It wasn't hard to tell, Yuki loves all of the Uchihas but the one she loves the most is Shisui. I was just about to turn away when Yuki's voice stopped me.

"Shi-chan, why is 'Tachi hiding in the bushes?" She asked, her meek voice so innocent.

Shisui ruffled her hair, "Yuuki-chan I'm proud of you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you. Sayonara, Chibi-chan." His hair covering his eyes, his whisper still oad enough to hear.

Then, the one noise I dreaded the most came. The timer turned on, I heard a thud and saw Yuki knocked down on the ground. Shisui stood up and ran right next to me. "Let's go."

* * *

Shisui stared at me, bending down, his face inches from the water. "I want you to hold me down gently, make it look like suicide, and then forge a note."

I forced myself to nod, and placed my hand on his neck. Then I shoved his face down. He didn't squirm at all, he sat there, but I could feel his body tense due to lack of air. And then, I lost him. Forever.

* * *

A/n That was actually a really long chapter. I think that should make up for all the days that i didn't update. So that's just how I think Shisui died, if Yuki existed in the actual series. I'll try to update soon, please rate and review.


	27. Shocking News

A/n I've lost track how far along they are

* * *

Yuki POV

The instant his upper lip touched mine, I knew I had to make a decision. Now, and I did the one thing I'm not proud of. I poofed away, fan away. But I made it clear that I'll only love Gaara. Yet why is it that my heart began to beat faster when i was around him that time. I found my myself in my main body, my eyes flickered open. I let out a sigh. I'll admit, there were times Gaara couldn't be there for me, but I can understand that. He is the kazekage after all. He lives in a different village. Sai was always nearby, whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there for me. I closed my eyes again, but then I heard voices. Familiar voices that I could recognize anywhere.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I stepped back a few steps, and ran into Itachi's desk. A sharp pain went up my back and I winced. "I can't believe Shisui would do that, he was always so loyal to the clan…but to do that for the clan.. for Yuki ..that's epic."

Itachi nodded, "He knew it would hurt Yuki, but it would hurt her more if a war broke out. She would be torn between the people she loved. I tried to stop that, but in the end, it still happened. Konoha an Akatsuki. Her home and the people who raised her since she was six. Who was she suppose to pick?" Itachi shook his head, "now there's only a few members left, if those members died, Yuki would be torn. Plus, we have a war going on right now."

My eyes widened, and I remembered Madara, declaring the fourth great shinobi war. "And the elders still had time for this stupid bet."

"Honestly, Tsunade said that you would all be momentarily un chained de to the war, but once it's over, you will be chained again." Itachi replied calmly.

I felt my heart sank for a strange reason, it is because I'm worried that something might happen to Sakura? That I might not be able to see her again? "When is the day we're free? For the war?"

Itachi thought about it for a bit, " Tomorrow Is you last day and then you'll be free."

"What?" Gaara and I shouted in unison, we both covered our mouths when we realized how loud we were. We looked at each other a disappeared.

* * *

Yuki POV

so tomorrow's our last day huh? I guess that's a good thing. but, i wanna stay with Gaara. what if i lose him during the war? but then maybe this is just the opportunity i need for my plan.

* * *

A/n so I was able to update! Yay! Anyhow, it's a little short but the previous chapter was very long. I'll be sure to update soon. Please rate and seriously, review.


	28. Horrible Christmas

A/n Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been doing other stuff like knitting, welcoming with my friends and I often forget to update. But luckily I'm on break for Christmas so I might have the next chapter type up but I might not update it. **Update-ish ** So i just realized, i had this chapter already on FF.N but i forgot to upload the story. sorry about that!

* * *

"due to the war ,today will be your partial break from being chained, " Tsunade announced. The chained pairs stood in shock. "after today is over you will be freed from your chains."

"Anything new on the war?" Neji asked, frowning.

Tsunade cleared her throat, " Naruto must be must be hidden on an island in the land of the lighting with the other jinchuriki ." Tsunade glanced over to see Naruto's slightly shocked expression, "We've recently discovered that Kabuto has formed an alliance with Madara.."

Yuki frowned at the two names, "that bastard." the next second, Sasuke slapped her head. But then Itachi slapped Sasuke on the head.

"what was that for?" Sasuke winced,, rubbing his head.

"One, don't hit your sister on Christmas. Two her dirty mouth is reasonable." Itachi replied, " Not my fault she was raised by a crazy idiot who swore every second."

Yuki glared at Itachi, " Dan-chan is not an idiot."

Tsunade sighed, "all of you get out of my office."

Everyone slowly did as they were told.

* * *

Yuki POV

I sighed as I sat down, satisfied with my decorations in the living room. "Gaara-kun, does this mean you have to leave?" I asked

"eh, who know." He replied, leaning back against the seat. The thought of him leaving hurt. I turned to glance at him, his turquoise eyes stared back. "Yuki, since I'll probably be leaving." he paused, " don't you think I have the right to know what's going on with my girlfriend?" He smirked.

My face flushed, " Well-" I began, surprisingly I actually thought about telling him.

"Ow." Gaara caught a paper airplane which had hit the tip of his nose, soaked it what I'm assuming is blood. My eyes widened.

"ITACHI!" I shouted, forgetting that Gaara was still attached to me, I ran to find Itachi. I didn't know anything, the only thing I knew was that i had to find Itachi. I had to find him to tell him that something happened to mama.

* * *

Itachi POV

I sat in the Hokage's office, Tsunade claimed to inform me something which se assumes will be important to me.

I stared at Tsunade, waiting for what brought me hear. But right when she opened her mouth, I heard a thought in my head

_Onii-san! Onii-san! Where are you? God damn it, Itachi, something happened! Oh my god where are you? _

"Tsunade-sama please wait, Yuki is sending me something. " I muttered. I closed my eye, the second before, I saw a sorrow expression on Tsunade's face, like she knew what Yuki was going to tell me.

_Yuuki, I'm right here. Calm down, I'm at the hokage's office. Hurry up and come here. _

Just as that was sent, Yuki and Gaara burst into the room. My eyes widened as Yuki held up something I never wanted to see; a paper airplane, soaked in what I knew was Konan's blood.

* * *

A/n I feel guilty, yes I know I'm a horrible person but for the sake of the fic, this must happen. It's a sad Christmas for yuki and Itachi. Yes I know I put yuuki instead of just Yuki. But that will be explain later on. How silly of me, I forgot to update this on Christmas day, sorry. Please rate and review.


	29. Nothing Matters

A/n Ahh sorry for the long wait, been busy recently.

* * *

Itachi's heart sank, he always knew this day would come. He just never thought it would be this soon. He saw tears in Yuki's onyx eyes. "Gaara, take Yuki home." was all he could say. He was too shocked. This was a dream, he kept telling himself that. Now he knew why Tsunade had called him hear, to let him know about the death of his old teammate. Itachi walked out of the room, glancing to see that Tsunade was looking at the ground. As Itachi walked back to the Uchiha compound, shocked, he couldn't help but let memories of Konan run through his head.

_Flashback _

_Itachi, still holding Yuki's hand reluctantly let go when his sister ran to Konan. He might as well stop trying to take them apart because of his protectiveness. Konan would never do anything to Yuki. It's been a month now, and everyone seems to love her. Konan was like the mother figure in Yuki's life now, the Akatsuki was her family. They love her and she loves them. He should accept that by now, but with Madara around, he was worried that without him around Yuki would be harmed. Itachi gulped when Konan looked at him, of course she could tell that he still didn't trust her with Yuki. But he had no choice but to leave Yuki with Konan today. Just as he started to walk away, he heard konan's voice, "You don't have to worry about it much, I love her and i would never hurt her. I'll protect her from any pain. Whatever I can do in my power, I want to make sure Yuki can have a happy childhood." She smiled, "I promise."_

Itachi sighed, "You just broke that promise Konan…."

* * *

Yuki POV

A flow of tears ran down my cheeks. Mama.. Why her? What did Mama do? God I missed her so much already and now I miss her even more. Knowing that I'll never see her again… I felt Gaara's arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me towards his chest. I know he's just trying to comfort me, but everything he's doing right now brings up a memory of Mama…

_Flashback_

"_Konan, you aren't usually that happy" I heard Papa's voice whisper. I pretended to sleep, listening in their conversation. First day here with Akatsuki and everyone seems so nice! _

_I heard Mama sigh, "She reminds me of when we were little. She about around the age we were when we met each other, right? I don't want her to go through the same stuff we went through. Even though she already has, I want to make sure her pain wasn't as great as ours when we lost the one we both loved," she paused "Yahiko." I felt Mama ,lightly stroking my hair, "Just by taking one look at her, she doesn't deserve to go through a painful childhood. I want her childhood to be as happy as we can make it." _

_End_

_Mama, now it doesn't even matter to me what holiday it is. My birthday, Christmas, Valentines day. There's just too much crap going on. _

I felt my wrist, I had forgotten that we were free from chains. But if there's one thing I wont forget, I have to protect Gaara from finding out.

* * *

A/n So sorry for the uber long wait, I've been so busy I'll try to update soon.


End file.
